unfair
by supersayiansarah
Summary: this is my 3ed fic. future trunks goes to the sailor moon world. is it a usagi/trunks fic or is it someone else.
1. Default Chapter

Unfair.  
  
this is my third fanfic. i hope you like minna-san! REad and review and dont mind my blabing in the story^*^  
  
  
  
  
It was a usual day and i was was running late as usual. I was stuffing a dougnut in my mouth at the same time  
I wasnt looking were i was going and i ran into someone. I looked up at a very unfriendly face. I started choking.   
All he did was yell at me. "Watch were your going you bakayaro!Someones gonna get hurt! Mainly you!" He  
yelled at me. I couldent reply cause i was still choking. i felt someone put there hands around my stomacha and try  
to get the doughnut out of my thought. I looked up at my savior. He was tall and very muscular. He had very deep   
blue eyes and lilac hair. He glared at mamoru and than asked me if i was all right. All i could do wsa nod.  
"Get out of here you gangster! This dosn consern you!" Screemed mamoru. The look in his eyes was that of fear. I   
walked up to mamoru and gave him a smug look. The Boy turned back to me. "He didnt hurt you did he?" He asked. "No"  
was all i said i was lost in his eyes. He was wereing a blue T-shirt with a Blue jacket over it. He had on a pair of  
baggy pants. He had a sword on his back. Mamoru looked like a frog about to be steped on.(An: Mamoru is a wuss and  
a jack ass and a gay guy and a pussy licker and... opps sorry.) One more death glare was all it took to send him off  
like a dog with its tail between its legs. The boy turned back to me and smiled a drop dead goreous smile. "Hi im  
Usagi." I said. "Trunks. pleased to meat you usagi." Said Trunks. "Oh my God i forgot about school! Ive gotta go!  
See ya later!"  
  
  
  
Lunch time.  
  
"You mean to tell me a verry kawii guy saved you? What ever. You were probably dreaming." said mina. "Its  
true you guys!" I insisted. "What ever. What did you say his name was again?" Asked amy. "Its Trunks." I said.  
RING RING RING! "We gotta go now see ya later Ray!" Said lita.  
  
  
After school.  
  
"Man im late for the meeting!" I said to myself. I turned the corner and ran into some one. I looked up and  
saw MY cute Trunks. Well hes not really mine but that would be nice. "Hi Trunks!" I said. He reached out his hand  
laughing. "Whats so funny?" i asked. "You seem to run into people all the time. You ran into that mamoru guy this   
morning. Were are you off to in such a rush?" he asked me. "I was on my way to my friend rays temple." i said.  
"Were you just geting out of school?" "Yeah i was. i had detention." i said. He laughed again. "Hey you wanna come   
to?" I asked. "To the temple?" he asked. "Yeah wanna come?" I asked again. "Ok i dont have any thing else to do."  
he said. "Come on im late." i said pulling Trunks along.  
  
  
At the temple.  
  
"Shes late again! cant she ever be on time?!" Yelled ray. "IM HERE GUYS!" i said running up the stairs.  
"Odangado your late agai..... Whos that?" Asked ray. "Oh right. Everyone. this is Trunks. The one i was telling you  
guys about." i said. "He looks just like my old boyfriend." said lita. BOOM! "OMG what was that?" Mina yelled.  
I ran out side to see something attacking a kid on the sidewalk. "Weve gotta help that kid!" I yelled. "We cant   
transfor in front of him." Mina whispered to me pointing to trunks. "what do you meen transfor?" Asked trunks.  
(AN: his saiyan hearing kicked in and he heard them.Usa-thanks sarah now shut up!) "You heard that?" asked ray in  
a 'i dont beleave it tone.' "Yeah i have great hearing. I hear things others dont hear." He said. "Go on   
transform allready." he said. "Fine but you cant tell any one. Ok?" i said. "I wont." he promised. "Good. MOON  
CRYSTEL POWER!" I shouted. "........." "MARS CRYSTEL POWER!" "JUPITER CRYSTEL POWER!" "MERCUERY CRYSTLE POWER!"  
"VEANUS CRYSTLE POWER!" "Ok my turn." Said Trunks. "Huh?" i said. "ARGH!" He screamed powering up to ssj1.  
  
  
  
sarah-how was it? please review! i need at least 5 reviews to get the next chapter out. bye bye! ^*^ 


	2. chapter 2

Sarah: Gomen it took so long to get this chapter out. Damn you school! Any way, thanks  
for all the reviews! I GOT A FLAME! WHAAAAAAA! THEY SAID THEY DIDNT LIKE MY STORY!  
Vegeta: QUIT CRYING! Were am I in the story?! Huh bitch?!  
Sarah: Shut the hell up vegeta! Your not the one wrighting it! Youll be in it later!  
I have a suprise!  
Vegeta: NOOOOOOOO! Last time you gave me a suprise it blew up in my face!  
Sarah: That was different! That was a joke! On With the story!  
Layers: Were sewing you for not saying the dissclamer!  
Sarah: I DONT OWN SHIT! HAPPY? GOOD! NOW GET OUTTA HERE SO I CAN WRIGHT YOU DAMN   
LAYERS!  
Layers: *scramble out of the room*  
Vegeta: You sound just like me!  
Sarah: I've been spending to much time with you then!On with the story!Shuting up!^*^  
  
  
ch 2  
  
  
  
Last time:  
"Ok my turn." Said Trunks. "Huh?" I said. "ARGH" He screamed powering up to   
ssj1.  
  
  
This time:  
"H-h-how did you do that?" asked an uncerten Mercury. "Its a long story." He  
replied. Mars leaned over to me and whispered "Im getting bad vibes from this guy."  
I didnt have time to reply cause at thet moment a huge silvery blast flew at me. I   
braced for it but it never came. I looked up and saw Trunks standing in front of  
me. He had deflected the blast. "Y-y-you didnt even get a scratch!" I said  
dissbeleivingly. "Yeah its no big deal." He said. "Move let me finish it off." I   
said to the wall in front of me. He moved aside and i pulled out my septer. "MOON!  
GORGEOUS! (SP? IM TIRED SO DONT FLAME ME ON SPELLING!) MEDITATION!" I screamed.  
This looked like it hadnt been what Trunks had been expecting because he stared at  
me wide eyed. "What you never seen the senshi of love fight before?" I asked him  
sarcasticly. To my suprise he didnt reply instead he flew past me. That was a shock  
cause he didnt have wings. I saw what he was headed for. The youma i thought i had  
killed was getting up. "The enemy must be stronger this time." I whispered to Jupiter.  
She nodded at me. I saw Trunks throw a white attack at the youma and it destroyed it  
instantly. The senchi moved in front of me as if to protect me. "Who are you and   
what are you doing here?!" Veanus yelled. "If youve come to hurt our princess than  
youll have to go through us!" Shouted Mercury. "Hold on im not here to hurt any one.  
I'm here by mistake." He said. "A likely story. First you say your here by mistake  
than..."I cut Mars off. "Guys! How can you say that?! You saw how he protected me!"  
Trunks sighed a sigh of realief. It looked to me he didnt want to get beat up by a   
bunch of girls. "lets sit down and let him explain." I said de-transforming. Eveyone  
nodded and followed suit.  
  
  
Inside 10 mins later.   
  
"Thats how i can be what is called a supersaiyan." He explained. "So because  
most of your race is evil thats why im getting bad vibes?" Asked an uncertian ray.  
(ill spell it how i want you flamer *not that kind*) "Yeah." Said trunks. "So  
if there are more people like you were you come from do you think we could meet them?  
I mean come with you to the past?" I asked hopefully. "I dont think i can fit that  
many people in the time macheine." He said. "Sestuna!" I yelled suddenly Scaring the   
living daylights out of my cat who was sleeping on my lap. "What about her?" asked  
Lita. "We could get her to help!" i said. "Thats right! Shes the gaurdian of the time  
gates you know." Mina said in a flirtatious voice. "How did you girls meet all these   
people?" Trunks asked me ignoring Minas flirting. "Its sort of hard to explain." I  
said. "I told you now you tell me." He said in a demanding voice. "Fine." I said  
and sat down to explain.  
  
  
Sarah: How was it?  
Vegeta: I hated it.  
Sarah: You hated it cause you wernt in it!  
Vegeta: Exactly.  
Sarah: If you want Vegeta in the next chapter review and tell me! Ja ne!  
Vegeta: You better say you want me or ill blow you up!  
Sarah: Your gonna scare them off!  
Vegeta: So what?!  
Sarah: You better not scare my readers you ass whole! *pulls out chichis frying pan  
and chases Vegeta.* Oh yeah Review.  
Vegeta: *background* Ha! your to slow woman!  
Sarah: ARGH! YOUR DEAD VEGETA! 


End file.
